Rahne Westergard
General Character Name: Rahne Westergard Race: Human Gender: Female Profession: Templar, Knight Apparent age: 47 Appearance details: Rahne a taller woman, standing at 6'1". She has a rather powerful build. She's considered attractive though not overly so. Notable relationships: Gunmar Flintbeard: Husband Loboes Darkfang: Student and Friend Taraimira Forsen: One of her Templars Tyler Silversun: History Teacher In-laws within Ironforge Various Argent Crusaders and Ebon Knights Personality Primary Motivators:As a Silver Hand-trained Paladin, she dedicates herself to the protection of the People, and the conservation of fleeting Peace. Emotional Disposition: Calm, Calculating Moodiness: It is rare to find Rahne in foul moods. Core Traits Sense of Humor: She enjoys a few jokes, when appropriate Impulsiveness: She does not usually make a move that has not been considered before. Boldness: Though she does not seek fights, she will meet any foe that threatens her people. Flexibility: Her abilities as a Paladin aside, she is skilled in many forms of combat. She is also by trade, a Lumberjack. Disclosure: Rahne is an open book, as she hopes her experiences will teach others the lessons she paid for. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Rahne is a fierce follower of the Light, but embraces more of its gentle tendencies, speaking to others of its mercy and kindness rather than its might and zeal. Beliefs: She has trained a few Paladins in her days, but only brings the matter up to prospective students. Converting others: Does not make an effort to do so, but is open to teaching. Attitude: She despises Shadow Magics and will argue against such techniques, but she is fine with the Old Ways. Other Topics of Conversation: Her military life, Old Lordaeron, philosophy. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: She loves music and performers. She will also frequently take in stray animals. Hobbies and Enjoyments: Music, more specifically, playing the Violin. Mental Disorder(s): Slight degree of PTSD Background Birthplace: Stratholme Family: Clay(Father) Wanda(Mother) Willow(Sister) Maple(Sister) Elm(Brother) Possessions: A relic blade taken from the Iron Dwarf holdings in the Grizzly Hills. A prayer book of the Silver Hand. Existing Conflicts: Disagreements with former Argent Comrades, otherwise nothing. Duties and Obligations: Templar of the Order, Militia instructor. Significant Past Events: Rahne has been working, mostly in Alterac to train more militia for the struggling province. She has spent a long time fostering better relations in the South as well, with the Dwarves of the Hinterlands. Strengths, Flaws, and Points of Pride Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: Rahne can, though rarely, had flashbacks of Wintergarde. When these occur, she will fall to the ground and beg for the ringing to stop. Her age is only slowly starting to effect her ability. IC Quirks Favored alcoholic beverage: Warm wine. Favored food: Dwarvern Sausage Favored weather or season:Spring Favored color: Royal Blue How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: Destroy it if it seems evil, take it for the Arcanum otherwise. You find a coin purse: Toss it to a beggar in a settlement You find food: Inspect and eat accordingly. You find a trap:Destroy it. You find a corpse: Investigate, search the corpse's belongings for any sign of who it is. You find a suspicious scroll: Inspect the contents. Before Joining the Order During the closing days of Lordaeron, Rahne served as a Knight, her brother being groomed to assuming the Family. She was trained with others by Gavinrad the Dire and Disciples of Peace. Following Lordaeron's fall, Rahne took up the Argent Banner. She fought with Alliance forces in Wintergarde, and the Grizzly Hills. After Joining the Order Rahne continues to serve Lordaeron, currently by training Militia and future Knights alike.